Behind His Harsh Voice
by hebinek0
Summary: The crew docks at an island to stock up on supplies and explore, but not everyone leaves the Sunny. Zoro and Sanji stay behind and share their feelings for each other.


The Strawhats had been sailing for weeks. Their food supply was dangerously low, resulting in Sanji having to lock the doors to the kitchen so Luffy wouldn't eat the last of what they had.

"I'M STARVINGGG!" their captain wailed.

"We're all starving, Luffy. You're just going to have to deal with it a little while longer until we get to the island. Nami, how much longer?" Usopp asked.

"Only about fifteen minutes. Come on guys, we can make it." Nami tried to say enthusiastically, though she was out of energy herself.

"I also have some things I need to get when we dock so I can make SUPER improvements to Sunny." Franky added in. "You coming with me, bro?"

"I guess. I have nothing better to do." Usopp sighed.

"Chopper, would you like to come with me to get new books?" Robin asked with a soft smile. She didn't seem much different, but then again, she never used much energy anyway.

"Of course!" Chopper cheered with a wide smile, "Though, I have some herbs I need to look for so I can stock up on medicines."

"I'm looking forward to sketching out the island. From what I can see on the map, it's rather interestingly shaped." Nami said.

"I WANT MEAT!" Luffy cried out.

"Yohohohoho! I suppose I'll be on guard duty!" Brook sang.

Zoro opened his one eye from where he sat against the mast. He had been trying to sleep, but was unsuccessful with all of the commotion. "Don't worry, Brook, I got it." He spoke up.

"Oh, well in that case, I shall explore the island as well." Brook responded cheerfully.

"Sanji-kun, as usual, you will do the food shopping." Nami said.

"Very well, Nami-san, I shall do my best." He said with a bow.

Zoro's eye twitched at the direction the conversation was taking. "Hey Brook, come here a second." He whispered.

"Hm?" Brook asked, turning his head and walking over. "What can I do for you, Zoro-san?"

"Would you mind doing the shopping? I'll have the shit-cook write you a list." Zoro asked.

"Of course, but why, if you don't mind me asking." Brook questioned.

"No reason."

For a man who didn't have eyes, Brook really stared Zoro down. Zoro stirred uncomfortably, his eye twitching. Brook finally stood back up straight and joyfully responded, "YOHOHOHO, of course Zoro-san. You can count on me!"

"Thanks, Brook." Zoro grinned darkly.

"Alright, let's go, guys!" Nami called out.

She hopped over the edge of the ship and down the dock, everyone else closely behind. Sanji turned to follow Usopp, bringing up the rear, when he felt a firm grip grab his arm.

"What the he-?" he was cut off when Zoro abruptly dragged him off by the arm into a random room and slammed the door behind him.

Before he had even turned back around, Sanji had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. "Hungry, already, are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I haven't eaten for days." Zoro grinned, turning around and capturing his lips with his own. He felt Sanji smiling against his lips, making him follow suite.

"We… haven't docked for months…. I wasn't gonna wait.. a minute… longer.." Zoro said, breathless in between kisses. He felt Sanji's warm tongue against his own, fueling the fire in his stomach even more. Zoro ran his fingers through Sanji's silky blonde hair and Sanji played with Zoro's earrings. As much as Zoro was enjoying the sweet kisses they were exchanging, he couldn't wait any longer. His fingers left the golden hair and went down to unbutton Sanji's vest, his dress shirt right after. Once the blonde's pale, toned chest was exposed, Sanji quickly went to slip Zoro's samurai coat off his shoulders. He quickly latched his mouth onto Zoro's bare neck and sunk his teeth in, making Zoro hiss at the sudden movements. After leaving a mark, he sucked, licked, and left soft kisses on it, then repeated the process. When he had left several marks, he moved down to suck on Zoro's left nipple, doing the same thing. Zoro hissed again as Sanji sucked at the reddened area. As he sucked on Zoro's right nipple, Sanji ripped off the cloth around his waist and pulled his coat off completely. Sanji licked every part of Zoro's torso, making sure to taste every part of him. Then, suddenly, he yanked Zoro's pants and underwear down in one pull. Before Zoro could even say anything, Sanji took Zoro in his mouth and looked up at him with lust.

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed as he fell backwards against the door and gripped Sanji's hair in both of his hands. He threw his head back as more curses slipped from his mouth.

Still looking up at him with a deep, sensual look, Sanji worked Zoro in his mouth, his tongue slipping around his length. He bobbed his head back and forth, taking more and more of Zoro in each time. Zoro felt himself against the back of Sanji's throat and tried to look down at him without letting any embarrassing noises out.

That was a mistake, because the second he saw Sanji's pale blue eye, deepened with thirst, he let out his suppressed, deep moan. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut at the sound, moaning himself against Zoro's cock. Zoro continued to thread his fingers tightly around Sanji's locks, knowing he was about to come any second, when Sanji suddenly stopped.

Zoro looked down at him with confusion, to find Sanji's swollen mouth curling up into a smirk. "Goddammit, Cook!" Zoro growled. He was about to continue yelling when Sanji wrapped his hand around Zoro's thick cock with one hand and stroked his balls with the other. "Eughhh.." Zoro threw his head back again and groaned.

"Something wrong, shitty swordsman?" Sanji grinned.

"Fuck you." Zoro growled, but he had a playful grin spreading across his face.

"How tempting." Sanji smirked as he went on to pump his hand in quick movements. He tried to pull more moans from Zoro's mouth, but the man just wouldn't let them out. He bit his hand if he had to. At this rate, he would have blood dripping down from his fist before they even got to the best part.

For the second time, Zoro could feel himself about to come, when Sanji once again stopped.

"What the hell is your goddamned problem?" Zoro snapped.

"I want you to come inside me." Sanji stated with a smile followed by a wink.

Zoro felt his stomach flip and his length harden more. It throbbed. The things this blonde did to him…

He smirked and picked the cook up in his arms princess style and carried him over to a bed where he would be more comfortable. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed his chin. Zoro smiled and lied him down gently, before undoing his belt and pulling off the remaining clothing between him. Once Sanji was naked, he bent down on the ground between his legs and thrust his tongue inside him. Sanji's hands immediately flew to Zoro's short hair as he arched his back at the sudden contact. Zoro's tongue swirled inside of him, pulling quiet groans from his mouth. They started out as quiet, husky, and deep, but as Zoro licked and sucked more and more of him, his groans turned into soft moans and whimpers. Zoro suddenly removed his tongue and quickly replaced it with a finger, resulting in Sanji arching his back again. His fingers dug into Zoro's skull as he slipped his finger in and out of his warm hole. When he thought it was safe to add a second finger, Zoro added in his next one and scissored his fingers, in attempt to stretch him open. Sanji's moans grew deeper and gradually reached higher octaves. "Angh! Ah! Zo.. ro…." Sanji moaned out. Zoro felt himself throb more by the second. The sounds Sanji made drew him insane. He added in a third finger. "AH!" Sanji cried out. Zoro loved how the man didn't even try to hide the sounds he made. He loved that he was the reason Sanji made them even more. Zoro continued pumping his fingers in and out until he thought Sanji was stretched enough. When he pulled his fingers out, Sanji whimpered at the empty feeling. Sanji slowly cracked open an eye to look up at Zoro who lined himself up at Sanji's entrance. Sanji weakly raised his legs up to prop them up on Zoro's shoulders.

"You ready?" Zoro asked looking down at him with a smile.

Sanji nodded hastily with his swollen lips squeezed shut and his one blue eye unfocused on Zoro's dark one. Zoro slowly slid himself into Sanji with one of his hands holding onto one of Sanji's legs, the other gripping the sheets. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, wanting to thrust Zoro into himself deeper. He clutched the sheets for dear life as his eyes went spinning. His mind wasn't functioning and all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel Zoro inside of him. Zoro looked down at Sanji's reddened face as it turned from pain to pleasure. His mouth was parted, with a little bit of drool coming from it along with the delicious moans. His long lashes dusted his closed eyes and his cheeks were rosy. His pale hair fell perfectly over his thin face and spilled out around his head on the sheets. His eyes wandered to his stupid, curled eyebrow.

He was perfect.

Zoro intently watched every expression Sanji made as he thrust deeper and deeper into him. Sanji's moans grew louder with every movement and he looked as if he would explode. Zoro felt the same way. He would come any second.

 _I want you to come inside of me._

Sanji's words echoed inside of his mind, making him shudder. He quickly replaced the feeling with a grin, hoping Sanji didn't notice his embarrassing smile. Though at the same time, he wanted Sanji to know…

Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when Sanji let out a bloodcurdling scream. Zoro stopped his movements immediately and looked down at him with fear. "What's wrong?!" He frantically asked.

"Do-…dON'T STOP DUMBASS!" Sanji screamed in a scratchy voice, glaring up at him.

It took Zoro a second to understand why Sanji had screamed. His panicked expression was quickly replaced with a deep grin. He had found Sanji's spot. He, without warning, started back up his movement with twice the speed, hitting that same spot repeatedly. Sanji screamed each time, growing weaker each time. He couldn't even grip the sheets even more. With all his remaining strength, he sat up and wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro continued pounding into him, his breathing uneven as he grew weaker as well. Zoro turned his head and kissed Sanji's cheek before hitting that spot one more time, tearing another scream from him. At the same time, Sanji came, squirting warm, white liquid all over the two of their chests. Zoro came inside Sanji seconds later, cum dripping out his hole. Sanji threw his head back and tightened his legs and arms around Zoro as pleasure washed between them.

Zoro slowly pulled himself out of Sanji and set him gently back on the bed and lied on top of him. Their warm bodies touched, their sore legs tangled, and Zoro gently rested his forehead on Sanji's. He slowly opened his eye and looked down at the man beneath him. Zoro lethargically brushed his fingers through Sanji's bangs, pulling them off of his face. Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't do that." He said as he brought his hand back from around Zoro's neck to brush his bangs back into place.

"Why?..." Zoro mumbled, but he knew the answer.

"You know why." Sanji grumbled.

"I like your stupid eyebrows…" Zoro whispered casually.

Sanji stared up into Zoro's amber eye for a second before slightly raising his head to gently kiss the eyelid of Zoro's lost, left eye. Zoro felt his face and chest grow warm as he cuddled Sanji in his arms. Sanji moved one of his hands down, lightly running his fingers past Zoro's golden earrings. He slowly moved his hand down more and cupped Zoro's cheek. His icy blue eyes deeply stared into Zoro's warm one as if looking for the answer to every question; as if Zoro knew everything he wanted to tell him without having to say a word- and he was sure he knew, though he wanted to be positive. Looking up at Zoro he whispered in a deep voice almost impossible to hear:

"I love you."

Zoro looked down at him; his rarely genuine smile was all Sanji needed to know that…

"I love you too."

"….shit cook." He added in, his smiling quickly returning to a demonic grin.

"You know what!? You-…. I'm.. too tired to deal with this." Sanji growled out, closing his eyes and turning on his side resulting in Zoro falling off of him.

Zoro tumbled off of Sanji and off of the bed, hitting the hard floor. His laughter echoed through the room as Sanji squeezed his eyes tight. "Shut up, Marimo!" he yelled out, though he knew that Zoro could see his gentle smile behind his harsh voice.


End file.
